mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuai Liang/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2 Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang).png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Subzero-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Sub-ZeroMK2.gif|Sub-Zero's MKII Versus Biosub 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio End13423.gif|''MKII'' Ending End232523.gif|''MKII'' Ending 2 Sub-Zero Fatality MK2.png 0004.png|Character Select icon Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MK Trilogy MK3-09 Sub-Zero-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-06_Sub-Zero_(Kuai_Liang).png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Sub-zero artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) SUBZEROII.gif|Sub-Zero's MK3 Stance Sub-zero.gif|Sub-Zero's MK3 Versus SubzeroUMK3end1.gif|''MK3'' Ending SubzeroUMK3end2.gif|''MK3'' Ending SubzeroUMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio Sub-Zero_1-PR.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero MK3 Costume Shot.png|The original costume used for motion capture Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-08 Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang).png|''MK4'' Character Design MK4SZVS.gif|Sub-Zero's MK4 Versus SubzeroMK4bio.gif|''MK4'' Bio Sub-zeroMK4.gif Sub22.gif Sub33.gif Mortal_Kombat_4_-_Sub-Zero.gif sub zero mk4.jpg|Spine Rip Fatality Image35Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Primary Costume Image36Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Second Costume Image37Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero001.jpg Sub-Zero 5.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero002.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero004.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero005.jpg Sub-ZeroComicCoverDeadlyA.jpg 72566SubZero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Render Grandmaster sub-zero.jpg sub mkda.jpg 258688-40613-sub-zero.jpg Sub zero da.jpg sub z.jpg sub mkda..jpg MKDA Sub-Zero Loading Screen.png sub.jpg Sub-Zero. bio 1.png|''MKDA'' Bio Sub-Zero. bio 2.png|''MKDA'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_SUBZERO.png|Sub-Zero mkda_BODY_SUBZERO_ALT.png|Alternate Sub-Zero end_sub1.jpg end_sub2.jpg end_frost1.jpg|Sub-Zero being betrayed by Frost in her Ending. end_frost2.jpg|Sub-Zero witnesses Frost being consumed by her own freezing ability in her Ending. Image27Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Primary Costume Image28Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume HUD IMAGE 05.png SZfatality.jpg|Sub-Zero's Fatality in Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Deception-sub-zero.jpg MKDSubZero.png MKD Sub-Zero Concepts.jpg MkdSub.jpg MkdSub2.jpg Mortal Kombat Deception Sub-Zero wallpaper.jpg 830px-Mortal Kombat Deception Puzzle Kombat 4 Loading.jpg|Sub-Zero in Puzzle Kombat's Loading Screen Subzerodeceptionbio1.jpg|''Deception'' Bio Subzerodeceptionbio2.jpg|''Deception'' Alternate Bio ENDING_SUBZERO1.png|Sub-Zero surrounded by Baraka's Tarkatan horde ENDING_SUBZERO2.png Subzerokard.jpg|Sub-Zero's Bio Kard Image76Sub.jpg|Sub Zero's Costume Image77Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Mortal-Kombat-Unchained Mortal-Kombat-Fight-With-Tanya.jpg|Sub-Zero vs Tanya in Unchained. Chamber of artifacts03.jpg|Sub Zero vs Mileena. Deception-KlassicSubZero.png|An ancestor of Sub-Zero is seen in Deception's Konquest Mode HUD IMAGE 18.png|Concept art of Sub-Zero kicking Scorpion in the Falling Cliffs arena Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Deception Limited Edition Cover Art Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Subzeroarmageddonversus.png|Sub-Zero's Armageddon Versus Art17.jpg|Motor Kombat Sub-Zero Subzeroarmageddonalt.jpg|Sub-Zero's alternate costume in Armageddon, and his primary in Deception Image3.jpg|Sub-Zero's Costume Image4.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Subzero Trailer.jpg|Sub-Zero in Armageddon Mortal Kombat (2011) Sub-Zero.jpeg|Sub-Zero's Render Subzeroiconmk9.png|Sub-Zero's Select Screen Photo Headsubzero.png|Sub-Zero's Health Bar Cutout SubLadder.png|Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Sub-Zero (MK9).png|Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder Versus Subzeromk9versus.png|Sub-Zero's MK 2011 Versus Render07-1-.png Krypta 14-44.png|Concept Art of Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Subzeroklassic.png|''MK'' Sub-Zero Subretromk3.png|''MK3'' Sub-Zero EPIC SUBZERO MANSLAUGHTERING.jpg Handgun in the alley.png Sub-ZeroRender MKNine.png Sub zero MK9.jpg Sub zero 8.jpg Mk9df-1-.jpg|Sub-Zero's Spine Rip Fatality SubZero1.PNG|Sub-Zero's Have an Ice Day Fatality SubZero2.PNG|Sub-Zero's Spinal Smash Fatality Mortal kombat ign.jpg Sub-Zero X-Ray.png|Sub-Zero's X-Ray Freezingheadbutt.jpg Ground ice 2.png Ice Blast.jpg Ice Clone.png Slidemk9.png sub zero mk9 intro.jpg mk9 sub zero before.jpg Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Sub-Zero Raiden Vision.png Smokeandsub.jpg|Kuai Liang and Smoke speak about Bi-Han's disappearance Smoke_and_Sub-Zero_Separate.png|Sub-Zero and Smoke separate to find Shang Tsung Sub-Zero Freezes.png|Sub-Zero freezes an uncooperative opposer Sub-Zero Encounters Cyrax.png|Sub-Zero is shocked to see an automated Cyrax Sub-Zero Meets Sonya & Jax.png|Kuai Liang informs Sonya and Jax that he is the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero Sub-Zero & Sonya.png|Sub-Zero tells Sonya how to get Jax back to Earthrealm IDedmandScorpion!.jpg|Sub-Zero demands to fight Scorpion... SubZero_vs_Reptile.jpg|But is given Reptile instead Sub-Zero Beats Reptile.png|Sub-Zero victorious over Reptile SubZero_vs_Scorpion.jpg|Sub-Zero faces Scorpion Scorpion defeated.JPG|Sub-Zero emerges the victor in his fight with Scorpion SubZero_being_taken.jpg|Sub-Zero being taken by the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero VS Mileena.png|Sub-Zero freezes Mileena in an early cinematic trailer Sub-Zero Icy Counter.png|Sub-Zero using the Icy Counter in early trailers of MK 2011 sub-zero cool.jpg|Sub-Zero after defeating Shao Kahn in the Arcade Ladder subzero MK9 ending1.PNG|Sub-Zero's MK 2011 Ending subzero MK9 ending2.PNG subzero MK9 ending3.PNG Scorpion & Sub-Zero.png subzero MK9 ending5.PNG MK9 Vita Sub-Zero UMK3 Masked.png|Sub-Zero's MK3 Masked Klassic Kostume, exclusive to the Vita. Image6Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Costume Image5Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Image4Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's MK Costume Image3Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's MK3 Costume MK9 Artbook - Sub-Zero.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Sub-Zero Cyber-Sub-Zero Guide.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero Guide Cybersubzeroiconmk9.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's Select Screen Photo Headcsub.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's Health Bar Cutout LadderCyber.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2_Cyber_Sub-Zero.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder Versus Cyber Sub Zero-versus pose.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's MK 2011 Versus Cybersubzeroconcept.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero's Concept in MK 2011 Krypt_057.PNG|Unlocking Cyber Sub-Zero's Secret Fatality Frost_MK9.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero's POV. notice Frost CyberSubZeroEyes.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero's POV. seeing Smoke 13603712133463355149.png|Cyber Sub-Zero 3D Model 60n4u.jpg|Comparison between Cyber Sub-Zero's normal Kostume and his Retro Kostume Nekropolis_(5).png|Cyber Sub-Zero in Nekropolis Cyberszretro.png|Cyber Sub-Zero in his retro costume CyberReprogrammed.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero after being reprogrammed, remembers his true identity and what happened to him. Cyber Sub-Zero vs Sektor.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero follows Sektor back to Earthrealm Cszsz.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero with his ice powers and new freezing abilities Guarding the prisoners.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero infiltrated the clocktower and deceived Kano and his allies CyberFreezesKano.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero freezes Kano in time to free his prisoners Kintaro and Goro defeated.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero defeated both Goro and Kintaro Ermac defeated 2.JPG|Cyber Sub-Zero defeated Kano and his Outworld allies, and freed the captured the Army soldiers Noob vs Sub-Zero.JPG|Cyber Sub-Zero confronts his brother Noob Saibot while trying to stop Quan Chi's Soulnado Cyber Sub-Zero Faces Sindel.png|Cyber Sub-Zero with Nightwolf and Kabal CyberandStrykerunderattack.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero teams up with Kurtis Stryker and the others Tumblr lkn9jvvYtg1qzpwt1.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero now becomes one of Quan Chi's undead slaves Cyber Subzero xray1.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero's X-Ray Cyber Subzero xray2.PNG Cyber Subzero fatality1.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero's Kold Fusion Fatality Cyber Subzero fatality2.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero's Brain Freeze Fatality CHAR_DAMAGE_SubZero_B_color.jpg ending_cyberzero.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero after defeating Shao Kahn Cyber-Sub Zero in pain.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero writhes in pain in his MK 2011 ending cyber subzero MK9 ending2.PNG Shao Kahn possesses Cyber-Sub Zero.jpg|Shao Kahn's evil spirit begins possessing Cyber Sub-Zero in his MK 2011 ending cyber subzero MK9 ending4.PNG Cyber-Shao Kahn.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero and Shao Kahn combined into one being in Cyber Sub-Zero's MK 2011 ending MK9 Artbook - Cyber Sub-Zero.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Cyber Sub-Zero Image2Sub.jpg Image1Sub.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero MK3 Costume MK9 - New Lin Kuei.JPG|''MK 2011'' - New Lin Kuei MK9 Cyber Sub Zero intro.png Mortal Kombat 9 press start.png Mortal Kombat 9 main menu.png MK Vita MK_VITA_SUBZERO_MK2.png| MKII Sub-Zero MK_VITA_SUBZERO_UMK3.png| UMK3 Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-14-39.jpg|Slaughtering the Red Dragon Screenshot 2015-03-15-11-14-47.jpg|Scarred by Kano Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-29-11.jpg|Struggle Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-29-19.jpg|Possessed Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-29-37.jpg|Refusing to die again Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-29-45.jpg|Sub-Zero escapes with the dagger Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-34-50.jpg|On the run Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-34-58.jpg|Confronted by the Lin Kuei Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-35-05.jpg|Power of the Blood Code 1427604421024.jpg|City Frozen 1427604978062.jpg|Possessed 1427605443177.jpg|Strength of the Blood Code 1427605661520 (2).jpg|Confronting Scorpion 1428205111256.jpg 1428205370447.jpg 1428205495457.jpg 1428205619613.jpg 1428205742814.jpg 1428205869824.jpg 1428206123134.jpg 1428206247541.jpg 1428206383111.jpg 1428206505183.jpg 1428206631702.jpg 1428206763310.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-10-59-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-11-00-03.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-11-00-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-11-00-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-11-00-46.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-11-00-53.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-11-01-01.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-11-01-26.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-11-01-36.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-42-19.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-42-28.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-42-36.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-42-44.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-42-51.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-00.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-10.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-18.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-26.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-33.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-41.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-49.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-57.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-44-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-14-13.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-14-22.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-54-05.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-54-18.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-54-39.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-55-17.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-55-27.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-55-35.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-55-46.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-55-55.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-56-04.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-56-13.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-56-34.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-57-03.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-57-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-57-22.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-57-31.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-57-39.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-58-00.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-58-17.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-43-58.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-01.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-07.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-13.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-24.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-26.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-28.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-31.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-33.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-37.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept Art Subzeroartmkx-1-.jpg Subzeroartmkx2-1-.jpg Subzeroartmkx3-1-.jpg Subzeroartmkx4-1-.jpg Subzeroartmkx5-1-.jpg Subzeroartmkx6-1-.jpg Mortal Kombat X Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang).jpg|Grandmaster Kuai Liang Concept Art Mortal Kombat X Sub-Zero (Revenant).jpg|Revenant Sub-Zero Art Subzeroartmkx9-1-.jpg Renders mortal_kombat_x__ios____sub_zero__render_8__by_wyruzzah-d9j69hc.png|Klassic Sub-Zero GOLD Card for Mortal Kombat X Mobile Mortal_kombat_x_ios_sub_zero_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0kny-1-.png|Grandmaster Sub-Zero GOLD Card for Mortal Kombat X Mobile Mortal_kombat_x_ios_sub_zero_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p0kzy-1-.png|Cyromancer Sub-Zero GOLD Card for Mortal Kombat X Mobile Mortal_kombat_x_ios_sub_zero_render_7_by_wyruzzah-d90k2o8.png| Revenant Sub-Zero GOLD Card for Mortal Kombat X Mobile Mortal_kombat_x_ios_sub_zero_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d8p0l9s-1-.png|Sub-Zero SILVER Card for Mortal Kombat X Mobile mortal_kombat_x__ios____sub_zero__render_9__by_wyruzzah-dagyw3s.png|Tundra Sub-Zero GOLD Card for Mortal Kombat X Mobile Mortal kombat x ios sub zero support by wyruzzah-d8tdhkl.png|Sub-Zero Support Kard Render Klasic_Sub-Zero.png|Sub-Zero in his Klassic outfit. Mortal_kombat_x_pc_sub_zero_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8qywm2-1-.png MKX Sub-Zero Official Render.png|Sub-Zero's Render SubZeroloadscreen.png|Sub-Zero Loading Screen Render Sub-Zero Steel Blue Skin.jpg|Sub-Zero Steel Blue Skin. Mortal kombat x pc sub zero render 6 by wyruzzah-d8vr1qd.png|Blue Steel Sub-Zero Costume Render Tundraiscool.jpg|Sub-Zero Tundra Alt Screenshots Mortal-kombat-x-scorpion-v-sub-zero.png|Sub-Zero fighting Scorpion. Sub-Zero MKX.jpg|Sub-Zero as he appears in the official reveal trailer. MK X Sub-Zero Select Screen.jpg|Sub-Zero on the select screen. Kuai Liang unmasked MKX.png|Kuai Liang skin. MKX SZ unmasked.png|Sub-Zero on the Lin Kuei Throne. Revanant Kuai Liang.png|Revenant Sub-Zero. mkx sub zero 2015-04-20 17-52-35.png|Sub-Zero doing his "Chest Kold" fatality. MKX Sub Zero2015-04-20 17-59-01.png|Sub-Zero doing his "Bed of Ice" fatality. Scorpionysubzero-1-.png|Scorpion and Sub-Zero make peace. mkx sub zero ending2015-04-20 18-43-06.png|Ending. mkx sub zero ending2015-04-20 18-43-13.png|Ending. mkx sub zero ending 2015-04-20 18-43-17.png|Ending. Mortal Kombat X 20180302231543.jpg|Win pose. Mortal Kombat X 20180302231739.jpg|Win pose. szmkxm.png szumkmkx.png|Klassic Sub-Zero UMK3 Variations Sub-Zero - Cryomancer Variation. The cold edge..png Sub-Zero Unbreakable Variation. A frozen fortress..png Sub-Zero Grand Master Variation.png Mortal Kombat 11 DxI_qdUVsAAu69K.jpg|Sub-Zero's Promotional Render D1QmfCNU4AERiAv.jpg|"Redemption" Subzerokutie.png|Kutie Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat 11 Sub-Zero.jpg sub zero mk 11 Dy_ZILEV4AfEJfCL_.sub zero mk 11 jpg large.jpg Mortal Kombat 11 Sub-Zero Skin.png MK 11 Sub-Zero Vs Scorpion.jpg|Sub-Zero fighting Scorpion. Sub-Zero_MK11.jpg|Sub-Zero in the first gameplay trailer. subzero-mortal-kombat-11-uhdpaper.com-4K-24.jpg MK11-Sub-Zero-Wallpaper-8-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg|"Your hearing is failing Sub-Zero" MK11-Frost-Wallpaper-3-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg|Sub-Zero and Scorpion before they battle Frost. 18_launch02.jpg|Sub-Zero fighting Sektor. MK11_Sub-Zero_Brothers.png 95FE4169-1C4D-498B-B58F-E19367C2456C.jpeg|Sub Zero in Noob Saibot's Ending. Frostendingo1.jpg|Sub Zero in Frost's Ending mortal-kombat-11-sub-zero.jpg|Sub-Zero performing his Ice-Cutioner Fatality. maxresdefault (12).jpg|Sub-Zero performing his Frozen In Time Fatality. Sub_Zero_MK11.jpg KollectorItem_LK520Skull0.png ECk3LjtUYAAN9qt.jpg|Dimitri Vegas as Sub-Zero klassic 1.jpg|Klassic ninjas MK11 Dimitri Vegas as Sub-Zero skin.jpeg|Sub-Zero in his Dimitri Vegas skin in MK11. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks image_98de566d5e3770577f75176f8b13c414.jpg sib-zero.jpg Image1871.jpg Image1511.jpg Sub-Zero P2.jpg|Sub-Zero - Player 2 in Versus Mode Sub-Zero P2 2.jpg|Sub-Zero - Player 2 in Versus Mode Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sub-Zero (MK vs. DC Univerrse).jpg Sub-ZeroMKvsDCposterFreeze.jpg MKVSDCU.jpg mkdcu-versus-poster4.jpg Loading Screen SubZero mk vs dc.jpg FinishDa'SentenceBro.jpg SUN7658.jpg StopWit'Da'Fightz.jpg Sub zero kicking batman.jpg|Sub-Zero kicking Batman Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe sub zero vs joker.jpg Bedepah.jpg YouTrippin'Brah#2.jpg HitMeandSee.jpg|Sub-Zero's Icy Counter Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004842469-1-.jpg|Sub-Zero's Ice Nugget SubbyUppercut.jpg FreezeMetroSuper.jpg Round1 FIGHT!!!.jpg BatarangGoesWEEE!!!.jpg Sub zero looking for love.png Image90Sub.jpg Other Appearances Subzeroinjustice.png|Sub-Zero cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us Sub-Zero Injustice 2.png|Sub-Zero in Injustice 2 C_Gt9rmUIAA8fF_.jpg|Jim Lee Concept art for Injustice 2 Sub-Zero design Sub-Zero Injustice 2.jpg|Sub-Zero render for Injustice 2 Sub-Zero_-_Grandmaster_Kuai_Liang.jpg|Grandmaster Kuai Liang Sub-Zero in Injustice 2 Sub-Zero in INJ2Mobile.jpeg|Sub-Zero in Injustice 2 Mobile Sub-Zero Tombstone.JPG Live Action MKASubZero.png|Sub-Zero in MKA movie. Sub zero movie2.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.33.59.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.14.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.30.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.39.png sub vs scorp.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub-Zero in Annihilation 3.png|Sub-Zero vs. Scorpion in Annihilation Pic031.jpg|J.J. Perry as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKC-SubZero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper MKCSubzeroCAP149.JPG|Sub-Zero completing his inner transformation by breaking himself free from solid ice MKCSubzerocap150.JPG MKCSubzerocap151.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP152.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP153.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP154.JPG MKCSubzero1.jpg|Sub-Zero using his ice powers in MK Conquest MKCSubzero2.jpg MKCSubzero3.jpg MKCSubzerocap584.JPG MKCSuzerocap587.JPG MKCSubzerocap589.JPG MKCSubzerocap649.JPG MKCSubzerocap651.JPG Sub-Zero_Mortal_Kombat_Conquest.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 1.20.15 PM.png|Kuai Liang in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 1.25.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 3.32.55 PM.png Cartoons Sub Zero Luke Perry.JPG|Sub-Zero in Defenders of the Realm Comics bw05_06.jpg|Sub-Zero travels in Outworld to stop Scorpion in the comic Mortal Kombat: Battlewave #5 kl01_05.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Kung Lao kl01_06.jpg kl01_07.jpg mk02_13.jpg|The younger Sub-Zero as he first appears, temporarily wearing a casual suit in the official Collector's Edition MKII comic mk04_10.jpg|Sub-Zero during a flashback with his older brother in the Limited Edition MK4 comic de01_19.jpg|''Deception'' Comic Appearances de01_20.jpg de01_23.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover dc01_12.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Comic Appearance bw02_06.jpg|Alongside Kitana, Kung Lao and Baraka bw06_10.jpg bw05_05.jpg bw05_07.jpg bw05_19.jpg bw05_22.jpg Toys 2subzero.jpg Sub Zero 1994 figure carded.jpg Sub Zero Movie figure carded.JPG Subzero-palisades.jpg Sub-zero IC collectible.jpg Sub Zero Trilogy figure carded.jpg Sub Zero Trilogy 10 inch figure.jpg sub zero 12 toy.jpg sub 0 toy.jpg Sub Zero Deception figure carded.jpg Sub-zero SC collectible.jpg Sub-zero SC premium collectible.jpg Sub-zero SC premium collectible2.jpg Sub-zero ledeyes SC collectible.jpg Sub-ZeroStatueSyco.jpg Subzero jazwares collectible.jpg sub toy 679445.jpg|Sub-Zero 2011 Toy toy.jpg sub zero 8 toy.jpg pTRU1-10754057dt.jpg funko-pop-sub-zero-mortal-kombat-x.jpg Magazines topkids4sub-zero.jpg|Top Kids #4: Sub-Zero. published in Argentina. gameprosub-zeromk3.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of Game Pro with MK3 attire. psm-mortalkombat4-subzero.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of PlayStation Magazine # 11, presented Mortal Kombat 4. electronicgamingsub-zero.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of Electronic Gaming Monthly. Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries